Some of known passive seat belt arrangements are so constructed that a portion of the seat belt is held by a belt carrying member that is slidably received in a diagonally oriented door-mounted track member for movement between forward and rearward positions in response to door opening and closing movements to move the belt between easy-enter and occupant restraining positions. As will become clear as the description proceeds, however, the belt carrying mechanisms of such type seat belt arrangements are inadequate to smoothly and positively carry the belt because of the generation of excessive sliding friction between the belt carrying member and the track member. This sometimes induces insufficient operation of the passive seat belt arrangement in providing the belt with the easy-enter and occupant restraining positions.